1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a data memory for data lookups in a clocked data processing system comprising a data processor.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a content addressable memory (CAM) or associative content addressable memory, in such a system.
2. Related Art
An associative memory or content addressable memory (CAM) is a memory comprising a plurality of CAM circuits, each comprising a memory circuit and a compare circuit. The CAM is accessed by data content, rather than by the address or location of data.
A CAM circuit of a known content addressable memory (CAM) will be described in connection with FIG. 1.